For a number of years, office space and other work spaces have been divided by partitions, usually including desks and computer work stations and the like. These partitions have been heretofore panels which are mounted together to provide some degree of privacy, reduce voice and other sound transmission from one worker to the next and to minimize distractions of one worker by another. These work space partitions have become quite common in dividing up large work areas into a number of cubicals, efficiently using the space to provide work areas for a larger number of persons than would be possible if each person had a private office constructed.
However, these work space partitions end up being drab and demoralizing. The drabness of a number of work space or office partitions reduces output and morale and can even lead to depression. Both lower morale and depression interfere with the ability of a worker to make decisions and to effectively and efficiently perform his function.